


At Your Side

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: Trio [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean is Loved, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, Protectiveness, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Post-RAW: 12/11/17"It'slate. It was trying to find an open grocery store in a strange city. Took some time and 15 stores. Patience, Rollins." Roman thrusts a canvas tote bag of groceries at Seth. "How's our boy?""Finally got him to sleep. He paced for over an hour, ranting and raving about being a weak link and not deserving us. I finally got him to settle down and let me hold him until he fell asleep. Joe did a fucking number on him and I'm pretty sure Jason didn't help." Seth nods in the general direction of the king sized bed where Dean's sprawled out in the middle. "His throat's raw and he doesn't have much of a voice either."After the events of last week's RAW, Roman and Seth do their best to comfort Dean.





	At Your Side

"I was going to send out a search party," Seth mutters, jumping up to meet Roman. "Where the fuck have you been?" He doesn't mean to sound like a worried wife but the errand should have been 45 minutes tops. Roman had been gone for over two hours.

"It's _late_. It was trying to find an open grocery store in a strange city. Took some time and 15 stores. Patience, Rollins." Roman thrusts a canvas tote bag of groceries at Seth. "How's our boy?" 

"Finally got him to sleep. He paced for over an hour, ranting and raving about being a weak link and not deserving us. I finally got him to settle down and let me hold him until he fell asleep. Joe did a fucking number on him and I'm pretty sure Jason didn't help." Seth nods in the general direction of the king sized bed where Dean's sprawled out in the middle. "His throat's raw and he doesn't have much of a voice either." 

"I am going to feed him jello and once I know he's fed and loved, kick his ass. What the fuck is it going to take to get him to realize that he deserves us?" Roman shakes his head, trying to clear the grim expression on his face. 

"Be gentle," Seth urges, lightly squeezing one of Roman's hands. He knows Dean well enough to know that tough love is exactly what their boyfriend _doesn't_ need. He watches Roman rummage through the bag and pull out a cup of jello and a white plastic spoon. 

"I'm _not_ that cruel. It just annoys me when he gets like this." Roman settles into the bed and gently shakes Dean awake. "Come on- know you'd rather sleep but you need to eat." 

"No." Dean jams his head under the pillow and attempts to roll over. "Not hungry." 

"Come on, Ambrose. You _need_ to eat." Roman shakes him a little harder this time. "Wake up." 

Seth can _feel_ the tension. Roman's gotten much better about dealing with Dean's mood swings and being patient but his fuse is still pretty short. 

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Dean snarls, sitting straight up. His eyes are rimmed in red, a sign that he's been crying. "I'm the one who fucked up. Got choked out. Almost got jumped by a fucking rookie." 

"I _generally_ don't make it a habit of abandoning the people I love when they're in distress." Roman holds his arms open. "Come here." 

Seth can see the wheels turning in Dean's head. Roman cuddles are a rare treat but he's also being bratty. Does the need for comfort negate his feelings of inadequacy and his overall bad mood? 

Dean heaves an exaggerated sigh and leans into Roman's embrace. He's _trying_ to glare and act tough and stay mad but he's clearly delighted to have Roman there. 

Seth just laughs to himself and shakes his head. 

"Now, you're going to let me feed you this damn jello," Roman says, pulling the cover off the jello. "Also, don't waste your energy by arguing. I'm not taking no for an answer. You _need_ to eat." 

Seth makes a mental note to _privately_ thank Roman later for his patience. Dean is _not_ easy to handle when he gets like this. 

"I don't deserve you." Dean croaks, his voice barely above a whisper. "I don't need to bring you down with me." Roman holds a spoonful of jello to his lips. "Fine." He reluctantly opens his mouth, allowing himself to be fed. 

"You had a bad night. It happens to the best of us." Roman gently nuzzles Dean's cheek. "You had a know-it-all rookie jump in. Joe's always been an idiot. Does it make me weak because of the shit they've been doing to me?" 

"That's different." Dean takes another bite of jello. 

Seth fights the surge of jealousy that hits at his core. He had tried unsuccessfully for over an hour to get Dean to calm down and nothing had worked. Then, he stops, realizing he's being ridiculous. 

Roman has a way with insecure Dean that Seth just doesn't have. 

"Seth, why don't you join us?" Roman motions for Seth to join them.

This strange triad _shouldn't_ have worked but for some reason, it did. They were able to operate as a force in the ring and as a family in the real world. 

Seth settles into the bed to the right of Dean. He wraps one arm around Roman and twines his other hand with Dean. 

"Babe, we love you." Seth kisses Dean's cheek. "If we didn't, we'd have never figured out how to sleep three to a king sized bed." Dean rewards his efforts with a hand squeeze. 

When Dean gets like this, any kind of personal contact is a big deal. He usually shuts the world out, avoiding any and all contact. 

"Joe also tried to choke me out. You think I let that bother me?" Roman rustles Dean's hair in the way that only he can get away. 

"You are just _you_." Dean finishes the jello. "I ate- now can I go back to sleep?" 

"I _really_ wish you'd go shower. You'll feel better." Roman kisses Dean's temple. "Though if you really want to sleep, I'm fine with that." 

_I really need to take Dean taming lessons._ Seth thinks, lightly running his fingernails down Dean's shoulder. He's relieved when Dean leans into his touch. 

"Just out of it. I'll shower if you shower," Dean says. "Happy I have both of you." He blinks sleepily.

"Baby boy, you can barely keep your eyes open. We'll just shower in the morning." Roman gently eases Dean to a prone position perfect for sleep, motioning for Seth to follow suit. "Sweet Dreams. Love you." Roman kisses Dean good-night. 

"You were great. Sorry you had a shitty night." Seth kisses Dean as well. "I love you." 

"Love you, Boys." Dean contorts until he manages to have his head resting on Roman's shoulder and one arm thrown haphazardly over Seth. Seth manages to drape an arm over Dean and Roman follows suit. 

It's a tight squeeze but they make it work. 

Dean drifts to sleep. His breathing grows quiet and even, telling Roman and Seth he's soundly asleep. This leaves only the two of them awake. 

"Love you, Ro," Seth whispers, doing his best not to wake Dean. He finds Roman's hand in the dark and twines their fingers together. "You take good care of our boy." He isn't prepared for Roman to find a way to kiss the top of his hand. 

"I learned from you, Babe." Roman chuckles softly. "Love you too." 

Seth checks to make sure that Dean is covered by blankets and then, allows himself to sleep. 

Morning will be here before they know it. 

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> In response to two prompts from WrestlingKink2: 
> 
> I think after last night we need some worried/protective Seth and Roman after Dean not only had Jason interfere in his matches and try to suplex him but he was also choked out by Joe, someone both Roman and Seth have had beefs with.
> 
> -and-
> 
> Inspired by the above prompt. Big Dog and King Slayer both won their matches last raw. Poor Dean failed and he's all up in his feels. Feeling like he's failed Roman and Seth and brings them down and is probably a weak link. Roman and Seth work on the task of reassuring Dean how important he is to them, win or not. And how he can never fail them. Lots of Hurt/Comfort and if smut, praise kink plz. Bottom Dean is the only specific.


End file.
